


The return of the Skull

by arsonandhockeysticks



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, No im not kidding, The skull comes back, i rewrote the end of book 5 as homework, minor locklyle, sorta post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: After the case that ended with the destruction of  Fitz house, Lockwood & Co. tries to figure out what will happen next.Or a rewrite of the very end of the last chapter of the Empty Grave.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & The Skull
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The return of the Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was English homework. The assignment was to rewrite the ending of your favorite book, movie, speech, play, or poem. I thought it would be funny to also post this. 
> 
> And just as a reminder, these characters are not mine, they belong to Jonathan Stroud and i just had fun messing with them.

“Here you go Luce.” Lockwood says as he lays the sheaf of papers from DEPRAC on my bed. I really don’t want to deal with the papers right now. Lockwood sees the expression on my face and lets out a small chuckle. 

“You don’t have to sign them now.” Lockwood laughs. “There’s no need to hurry on them. Barns wants eventually but you can wait.”

The papers landed in a loose pile on the duvet. A flash of light off something in the papers catches my eye. I move closer to the papers. I reach my hand under the first few papers. I pull out the necklace that Lockwood had shown me months ago. The sapphire in the middle is as bright as I remember. I hold it up to the necklace to the light. It is beautiful. 

“I want you to have it Luce.” he says, “My father gave it to my mother when they were dating as a sign of his love and devotion to her.” 

“You’ve already told me this already, you know that Lockwood.” 

“I know Lucy, but i wanted to tell you in this whole big speech.” Lockwood reaches a hand up to rub the back of his neck and blushes. “Well, there goes the speech.” 

“It’s ok Lockwood.” I reassure him. Lockwood laughs. 

“Not really but, do you want to come on a walk with me?” He asks the last part in a rush. 

“Ya, Lockwood, I would like it.” I smile at him. He gives me a small smile back, a genuine one, nothing like the big bright flashbulb one he gives for the newspapers. 

“Can i- uh do you want to wear it? The necklace that is.” Lockwood seems to have lost his normal chill. 

“Do you mind me wearing your mom's necklace?” I ask, my voice quiet. 

“Yes Lucy, I really want you to have the necklace and wear it.” Lockwood says, his voice is quite like mine. “I think my mom would love it if you had the necklace. Actually I think that both of my parents would like you.” Lockwood smiles. 

“Really?” 

“Yes Lucy, they would.” Lockwood’s smile had a melancholic edge to it. I could tell that he was thinking of his parents and sister. 

“Do you want to help me put on the necklace?” I look up at Lockwoods face and smile. 

“Sure Luc, I’ll do that for you.” Lockwood reaches down and takes the necklace out of my hand. He unclasps it and begins to reach around to the back of my neck. I lean forward. I feel the cool silver chain slide around my neck. Lockwoods hands are warm compared to the chain. A slight shiver goes down my spine. Lockwood fiddles with the clasp for a moment and then the necklace is on. Lockwood removes his hands from the back of my neck and places them on my shoulders. Lockwood lowers his head and starts to lean in to I think kiss me.

“Uh, why do I have to come back to this?” The skull whines. 

“OH MY GOD! Skull.” I jump and accidentally hit Lockwood in the nose with my head. 

“Oww, Lucy.” Lockwood complains, “That really hurt. Wait, did you say that the skull is back?” 

“I’m back!” The skull grins, “Did you miss me?” 

“Great timing skull.” I gripe.

“I’ve been back all afternoon.” The skull says. 

“Really skull, you chose now to show up, now?.” 

“Lucy, what is the skull saying?” Lockwood asks. 

“Oh I forgot that you can’t hear him. He was here all afternoon! I will bury that skull in the garden.” I gripe. 

“You know that you love me Lucy.” The skull says. 

“I do not.” I snap. 

“You know you do.” The skull’s face contorts itself into a series of grotesque expressions. 

“The skull is saying that I love him.” I tell Lockwood. 

“So the skull is up to his usual antics.” Lockwood says. 

“He is.” I say darkly. “I will murder that skull.”  
“You know he’s already dead, right?” George says from the doorway. 

“Of course I do George.” I snap at him. 

“I was just checking.” George says. 

“Should we get a new jar for the skull, Luc?” Holly asks. She’s here too? When did Holly show up? I don’t remember hearing her come up. 

“Do I have to go back in the jar?” The skull whines. “I haven't stretched my plasem like this in years!” 

“The skull doesn’t want to get a new jar.” I tell everyone.

“But if we don’t get him one he will kill all of us.” Kips complains. 

“I could kill you now Quill.” The skull tells him. I repeat what the skull says to the rest of the group. 

“So Lucy, should we get the skull a jar?” Lockwood asks me. 

“No, I don’t think so.” I tell everyone. “I think that for now it is ok for the skull to be out of a jar,” I turn my attention to the skull. “ But if you act up I will get you one and put you in it.” 

“Aww Lucy, I thought we were best friends.” The skull laments. 

“You are a disembodied skull who used to be in a jar, you are not my best friend.” I glare at the skull. 

“I think we should leave the two of you alone.” Lockwood laughs. Kips starts to sidle out of the room. 

“Could we go on our walk now?” I ask Lockwood. 

“Sure Luce.” 

“No. Don’t leave me here with George!” The Skull cries. “Who knows what he will do to me or my beloved skull?” The skull's ghost swirls in and wraps itself around the old moldering skull lovingly. 

“I would do anything to you Skull.” George tells the skull. 

“Wait, you can hear him?” I am surprised by the fact that George can hear the skull.  
“No,” George says sadly. “I can’t hear the skull but since his ghost is much more humanoid now I can read his lips.” 

What George says is true. Before now, I had only seen the skull's old shape two or three times. It was rather odd and slightly disconcerting to see the skull's shape as a full body and not just a disembodied face or an old skull. The skull’s ghost was almost the same as I remembered it, it might be a bit more worn looking but that could just be a trick of the plasim.

“So Skull, do you promise to not kill anyone while I’m gone?” I look at the skull, “And yes, that does include both George, Kips and Holly.”

“Aww.” The skull pouts at me. 

“I know that you were thinking about Skull.” I tell him. 

“Fine.” 

“Now Lockwood, is the offer of a walk still available?” I turn my back on the skull. 

“Ya Lucy, it’s still on offer.” Lockwood says. 

I smile at him and he reaches out and takes my hand. We start to head out of my room. 

“Don’t forget about me!” The skull calls out after us. 

“Oh shut up Skull.” I say back over my shoulder. 

Lockwood and I both laugh and make our way out of 35 Portland Row. Hand in hand we walk down the street and make our way towards the cemetery where the rest of his family is buried. As we make our way there, we are both quiet, him thinking of his lost family and me. Well I was thinking of the new family we had become at Lockwood & Co. In the past three years, 35 Portland Row had become more of a home to me than the house I lived in with my sisters and mother had even been.

I look over at Lockwood and see him smiling down at me. With Marissa Fitz and her cronies gone, the problem will soon be over. I wonder what our lives will be like once things calm down. I hope that there is a future for all of us, me and Lockwood especially. We smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear you thoughts in the comments, and kudos always make my day.  
> Am I the only person who has the audio-books narrators version of the characters voices in my head?  
> ALSO WE ARE GETTING A TV SHOW!!!  
> Have fun on you further adventures in the internet! <3


End file.
